


the stoner seems to free his mind at night

by hemmingscliffords



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, in short they get high and get a lil touchy with each other if you get what i'm saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingscliffords/pseuds/hemmingscliffords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shotgunning?" Luke asks quietly, scrunching his face up, "Isn't that when you, like, bagsy the front seat in the car?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stoner seems to free his mind at night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, to be quite honest with you.  
> Title is taken from Day N Nite by Kid Cudi (Crookers Mix)  
> I probably have some serious tense fuck ups in this so I apologise for that and any wrong spelling or punctuation, as I'm a crappy proof reader.  
> You can also still head over to my tumblr at hemmingscliffords because I'm still taking prompts.

"Shotgunning?" Luke asks quietly, scrunching his face up, "Isn't that when you, like, bagsy the front seat in the car?"

Michael's laughing so hard he falls onto his back, the pillows burying his head in a mound of white. Luke feels stupid.

"That's not what it is, Hemmings, you fucking fool." Michael finally says once he's recovered, sitting up properly and crossing his legs Indian-style, grabbing the bong out of Luke's hands.

"You know I've never done this before, stop making fun of me." Luke whines, voice high-pitched and he sounds like a child. It's almost endearing.

"Give me the damn lighter and I'll show you what shotgunning is." Michael says, holding out his hand, waiting for Luke to drop the neon green lighter in his palm. Luke throws it at him instead, the plastic bouncing off of Michael's nose. The lilac haired boy just glares.

"Come closer to me, so that our knees are touching." Michael demands and Luke's shuffling up the bed in an instant, mirroring Michael, knees banging against each others stupidly.

Michael's quick to wrap his lips around the open top of the bong, plugging up the smallest hole with his thumb as he flicks his lighter, burns it over the top of the weed. Luke watches it fizzle to black, watches the dark grey smoke rise up the neck of the plastic tube, watches Michael's adams apple bob as he sucks in the smoke like an expert.

The thumb that was once plugging the bong was now on Luke's chin, tilting his head up, forcing his lips apart. Luke doesn't even have the time to protest before Michael's leaning forward, capturing Luke's lips in a 'kiss', feeding the smoke into Luke's mouth.

The kiss, of sorts, only lasts for a split second as Michael transfers the smoke and Luke feels like he's coughing up a fucking lung as he sucks it in, bringing his hand up to his mouth and coughing loudly, the force of it jerking his body forward.

Michael's laughing at him again, and Luke swears to god he's gonna punch the cocky son of a bitch.

"I'm gonna tear that piercing out of your fucking eyebrow if you keep that shit up," Luke wheezes, struggling to catch the fresh air fast enough.

"Oh _baby_ , tell me more about what you're gonna do to me." Michael moans obnoxiously, still grinning.

Luke really doesn't need this. He's feeling his bones relax and his arms and legs feel like dead weight at this point. If he even tried lifting an arm to hit Michael, it'd probably get halfway there before flopping back down.

"Wanna try it again?" Michael asks after a moment of silence, and Luke's not even aware he's nodding in response until he watches Michael repeat his movements. Lips around the tip of the bong, lighting the weed, sucking it in.

Luke giggles a little at Michael's slightly puffed up cheeks, but it's knocked out of him as Michael presses a hand to his chest, pushes him back against the bed as Michael settles between Luke's now spread legs, arms on each side of his head, hovering over the blonde with a dumb grin on his face, looking like a chipmunk with his chubby, smoke-filled cheeks.

Luke willingly opens his mouth, waits for Michael's soft lips to slide against his own chapped ones once again, and when he does eventually lean down and capture Luke's mouth with his, Luke's keening up against him.

It's the weed, Luke swears it.

This time, though, is different than the first. Luke brings his hands up to cup Michael's face, hold him there as their mouths move against each other, as Luke sucks in the smoke, takes it like a pro this time around.

Their lips are wet, making light smacking noises as they move and Luke's breathing heavily, wrapping his legs around Michael's waist, pulling him down.

Luke has no fucking clue what's going on, just as shocked as Michael probably is because _best friends don't do this_. Especially _best friends who are in a band together_.

The blonde isn't even aware of his hips bucking up until Michael presses his own down against Luke's, locking them in place as they move their hips in circles against one another, tight jeans creating the perfect friction.

Michael's tongue slips into Luke's mouth and Luke willingly lets Michael take the lead, lets the boy's tongue glide against his own and _shit_ , Luke's so hard right now and it's embarrassing. He shouldn't be getting hard over this, this is wrong.

So, so wrong.

They make out lazily for god only knows how long, Michael continuing to swivel his hips, his covered dick grazing against Luke's own and Luke's whimpering, all pathetic and high pitched into Michael's mouth and, honestly, Michael loves it. Loves hearing and seeing Luke like this.

Michael's fingers slot into Luke's own against the puffy duvet, grasping so tightly, clinging on. 

Luke's lips slip free of Michael's own as he lets out a moan, throwing his head back, neck exposed. Michael decides in an instant to latch onto the pale skin, suckling and Luke keens, back arching off the bed, arching into Michael's chest.

"Mikey, _please_ ," Luke's not even too sure what he's asking for, the words just come tumbling out of his mouth.

"What do you need Luke, hm?" Michael asks quietly, nipping at Luke's jaw, trailing kisses down the sharp cuts.

"Anything, _fuck_ , anything." Luke moans, eyes rolling around as Michael swivels his hips again, grinds their clothed dicks together just right.

"I think you can come like this, Luke." Michael hums, moving to the other side of Luke's jaw and repeating his actions. Luke can't help the stuttered whine that escapes him, breath catching as he processes Michael's words.

Michael grinds down a little harder than before, and Luke feels his skin going hot, his hips jerking up uncontrollably, legs falling from Michael's back as he presses the tips of his fingers hard into Michael's hands and he shudders, coming with a sharp cry.

Luke is _so_ fucking embarrassed.

His cheeks flush as he opens his eyes, watches Michael staring down at him with a dopey grin on his face. He's stopped the movement of his hips and Luke's confused as to why, slipping his right hand out of Michael's own and bringing it down to the front of Michael's jeans, digging his palm in slightly.

Michael moans, still hard under Luke's hand, obviously stopping his movements for Luke's sake.

Luke continued to rub his palm over Michael's dick, over his jeans, completely unsure of what to do, not even knowing if Michael was enjoying it until he jerked forward, squeezed his eyes shut tight and shuddered, collapsing on top of Luke as the wet seeped through his jeans.

There's silence for a long minute, before Michael huffs out against Luke's shoulder, mumbles, "We're so disgusting."

Luke lets out a startled laugh, glancing to his left and noticing that their hands were still intertwined. It made his stomach do flips. 

The blonde huffs out, struggling to breathe under the weight of Michael's body on his, "Get off me, fat ass. I need to shower."


End file.
